1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor lamps, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) automobile lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source.
A conventional LED automobile lamp includes an LED light source, a reflecting shell, a shading plate and a lens. Light generated by the LED light source is regulated by the shading plate to obtain a light source with a plurality of cut-off lines. Then the light source travels through the lens to illuminate. However, when the light pass through the traditional shading plate, a part of light is blocked by the shading plate from illumination. Accordingly, the light output of the LED light source of the LED automobile lamp is not fully utilized and a light outputting efficiency of the LED automobile lamp is low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED automobile lamp which can overcome the above-described problems.